


Cold Feet

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's never quite sure what she's thinking. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "new" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

"Something old!" Jo shouted, throwing a tee-shirt from a concert played before she was born. Dean caught it and started to say something.

Jo stormed into her apartment, reappearing a moment later holding a cascade of white taffeta.

"Something new!" she screeched. The dress smacked him in the face, preventing him from seeing her next move.

"Something borrowed!" A pair of pink high-heeled shoes narrowly missed Dean's eye.

"Something blue!" Jo's voice chreshendoed as a Victoria's Secret bag weighing almost nothing hit him square in the chest. The apartment door slammed.

Dean finally managed words. "Jo? You mad about something?"


End file.
